Ahmiyat
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: He does not express but he loves and cares...he does not show but he believes...I am too here..he too...nothing has changed buddy...except you...(BEHRUPIYA BASED)..DUO story as usual...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Chitra,here is your demanded story**_

_**padke batana kaisa hain...**_

_**tujh jaisa utna achcha to nahin hain**_

_**par kaam chala lena...**_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhijeet entered the bureau and everyone wished him good morning...hearing the wish he looked up at the wishers...Daya,Freddy,Vivek and Tasha...he noticed that Daya was seeing him with bright eyes...Abhijeet averted his gaze and said...

Abhijeet: good morning...

Then he silently went to his desk...sat there and started his file work...Daya stood up from his desk and went to his pal's desk...Abhijeet felt someone in front of his desk...he knew that it was Daya...so he asked him without looking up...

Abhijeet: kuch kehna hain tumhe Daya?...

Daya(in excited tone): Abhi...bohot din ho gaya hain shopping kiye huye...chalo na aaj shaam ko shopping ke liye chalte hain...kitna din ho gaya haina saath mein shopping kiye huye?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone with his gaze still on the file): doctor ne tumhe zyada uchal kud karne ke liye mana kiya hain...aur tumhe unke baat manna chahiye Daya...

Daya(surprised): arey!...shopping mein kaunsa uchal kud?...please boss...chalo na chalte hain...

Abhijeet(now looked up): Daya mujhe lagta hain tumhe ab apna kaam start karna chahiye...kahin...(in a slight angry tone)...ACP sir aa gaye na to bina wajah tumhe daantenge...

Daya(shocked): ACP sir?...yeh tumhe kya ho gaya hain Abhi...tum sir ko kaise aise keh sakte ho?...

Abhijeet(in angry tone): Daya I do not think that I have said anything wrong...I have adressed him with full dignity...and that is the way I should address my senior...now go back to your work...(stressing)...please...

Seeing him getting angry...Daya thought it better to leave the discussion there and to return to his desk...as doctor had forbidden Abhijeet to take any type of stress...Daya returned to his desk silently...Abhijeet looked at him for sometimes as he was feeling bad for him...but he,with a jerk,returned to his work again...

Daya returned to his desk and looked towards Abhijeet from there...he was looking handsome,clad in a brown shirt,black coat and black jeans...he was almost alright physically...a satisfactory smile flashed on Daya's face seeing him okay...at the same time,another scene flashed in his mind which made him shivered...scene of the incident he had dealt with one week ago...

_It was an abandoned dark cold factory...the old abandoned machineries were dusty...but the floor was not dusty indicating the factory still being used for any purpose other than production..._

_He entered there with aimed gun in hand...searching anyone madly...he was very alert also as he expected some of the opponent gang to guard their prisoner..._

_He was going ahead tiptoed when a goon of almost 24-25 years old appeared in front of him...Daya stopped seeing him and asked..._

_Daya: Abhijeet kahan hain?...kahan hain Abhijeet?..._

_Goon: ohho!...to tum ho Daya!...us Abhijeet ka yaar!...jis par use bhagwaan se bhi zyada bharosa hain?...jab bhi hum kuch karte hain uske saath tab woh tumhe hi yaad karta hain!...aakhir aa hi gaye tum uske pass..._

_A smile appeared on Daya's face seeing Abhijeet's deep trust on him...he said..._

_Daya: haan main aa gaya...main aa gaya use yahan se le jane...us Rocky ke bhanda aaj phutega...batao kahan hain Abhijeet?..._

_Goon: yahin hain...apne maut ke bohot pass...bas teen minute aur...phir uske saath saath tum aur yeh factory dono ke hi dhajjiyan ud jayega...bas teen minute aur..._

_Daya rushed inside to find Abhijeet...he could hear the goon's loud laugh and voice from outside..._

_Goon: arey jaao jaao...tum bhi uske saath hi maro...jab bhi hum koi torture karte the yahin to kehta tha na woh ki dekhna mera Daya aayega mujhe bachane...aa hi gaye tum..._

_He ran out and went far away from the factory...on the other hand,Daya was searching each and every room of the factory in order to find Abhijeet,while calling him madly...but he was not getting any response..._

_All of a sudden,he heard a soft and low tick tick sound from a direction,as if any timer was running...Daya,without wasting a moment,rushed towards that direction..._

_He entered a room with a loud call as 'ABHIJEET'...and almost got the shock of his life seeing the scenario...Abhijeet was lying on floor...with his hands tied behind...his mouth was also tied by a thick cloth...and beside him,with a pillar,a time bomb was tied...which was indicating that only 2 minutes and 5 seconds had remained for the blast...  
_

_Daya immediately rushed his brother,and tears crept in his eyes seeing his condition...his hairs were untidy,clothes were torn and there were numerous marks of torture all over his body..._

_Daya immediately untied Abhijeet's knots and spead water on his face to bring back his sense...but all of his efforts went in vain as Abhijeet did not opened his eyes..._

_Daya took a glance of the timer of the time bomb...only 1 minute and 35 seconds had left...not much time had left to waste...seeing no way other Daya picked up Abhijeet in his arms and rushed outside as he knew that he could not defuse the bomb in the darkness..._

_Daya came out from the factory with Abhijeet and ran away far from it...within five seconds the bomb blasted with a huge fire ball destroying the factory totally..._

Abhijeet's angry yet polite voice brought him back to present...he looked in front and found ACP sir was entering the bureau...Abhijeet had wished him as...

Abhijeet: good morning ACP sir...

ACP sir stopped hearing Abhijeet's voice...a black shadow appeared over his face...he looked towards him with hurtful eyes...Abhijeet was looking towards him with sharp eyes...he could not tolerate the gaze...And silently left towards his own cabin...

Daya was looking towards him in sharp gaze...he was now feeling terribly angry on him for his rude behaviour towards their senior...How could he act such rudely with their fatherly figure?...he knew that ACP sir had done wrong with him by mistrusting him...but he knew that he too was bound due to his duty...it did not mean that he did not value for his relations...he knew that him father loved him very much...the way he was crying in the hospital,holding his hand had prooved it...he too was desiring to live then...live with his father... live with his brother...the relations which he valued most in this life...

He knew Abhijeet very well...he could understand it clearly that Abhijeet was not going to forgive ACP sir so easily...but he must made him realise that ACP sir was not wrong...He should talk to his buddy...this evening...while doing shopping...

Abhijeet looked towards ACP sir's cabin and saw that he was sitting in his chair looking downwards with guilty expression stuck over his face...he felt bad for him...but next moment a scene flashed before his eyes...

_Daya was lying on the hospital bed...with his eyes closed...the doctor had declared him dead...he himself was standing beside the window of the cabin...  
_

_Not a single drop of tear was present in his eyes...everyone had expected that it was he,who would cry the most in this loss...but he was not crying...not a single drop..._

_He still could not beleive that Daya was not there in this world anymore...he still could not grasp that Daya had left him alone...he was not there with him anymore...he had left him alone in the world...he could not cry...he was just starring outside the window trying to beleive the truth...  
_

_Where was he?...after memory loss,he had lost each and every relation and trust of this world...he was walking through in a dark way helplessly,when Daya had come to hold his hand...he had brought back him to the way of light...since that time,they had walked towards the way of life together holding each other's hand tightly...now that hand had left him...forever...forever..._

_12 years...12 years...they had lived together for 12 years...now he had to live alone...his companion had left...his friend had left...now he was alone...completely alone...  
_

_He was too much scared...now he would have to live in this world alone...completely alone...now none would grab his hand in darkness...he would have to live alone now...  
_

Abhijeet shivered remembering the scare he had felt that time...with the scare an uncontrollable rage filled his mind with an extreme guilt...anger with that person whose mistrust was about to snatch his brother away from him...ACP sir...had not he mistrusted Daya and considered him as Rocky...he had would not had to face the worst day of his life...duty and evidence...these two words had hardened ACP sir's heart as stone...and he was about to pay the biggest cost of it...now he would never forgive ACP sir for this...he could not forgive such a stone hearted man who did not value his relations in front of duty and evidence...

And guilt...guilt for his failure to save his brother from Rocky...if he had shot that brute in proper time,his brother could be saved...and what then if the matter would not had reached upto that limit?...if he had not got kidnapped by Rocky's gang then nothing would not have happened like this...was not it?...now he must leave from Daya's life...he should...if he went away from him...nothing would happen to Daya...yes he should leave...

* * *

AT EVENING...

Abhijeet finished up his work and straightly went to ACP sir's cabin...ACP sir was working in a file...hearing the sound of his footsteps...he looked up...Abhijeet said in formal dry tone...

Abhijeet: ACP sir I have finished my work...may I leave now?...

ACP sir was hurt due to that tone...but he asked him in real concern...

ACP sir: kyun Abhijeet?...tabiyat to theek haina tumhara?...

Abhijeet(sarastically): it is not your duty's part ACP sir...

ACP sir(with teary tone): Abhijeet mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet(cut him): may I leave now?...

ACP sir gave a nod...Abhijeet went out while whispering...

Abhijeet: aapke maafi maangne se mere woh dar aur dard kaam nahin hoga sir jo maine usdin se leke aaj tak apne dil mein leke ghum raha hu...

ACP sir heaved a painful sigh as he could hear it...when leaving the main hall,Abhijeet took a glance of Daya who was looking at him with piercing gaze...Abhijeet quickly averted his gaze and left quickly with a whisper...

Abhijeet: mera tujhse door rehna hi theek hain...

Daya went to ACP sir's cabin and got informed about his behaviour with ACP sir...Daya said in hissy tone after coming out...

Daya: itna bhi gussa theek nahin hain Abhijeet...ho gaya hain sir se...tum unhe itni badi saaza de rahe ho...aur to aur tumhe mere saath shopping jana bhi manzoor nahin haina?...to theek hain...main bhi tumhare pass aane ki koshis nahin karunga aur...jo mere pita ke izzat nahin karta...main uska izzat nahin karta...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**arey arey...ajeeb uljhan hain...ACP sir ko patthar dil samajhke Abhijeet kya dur chala jayega unse ya samajh payega apne aur Daya ke ehmiyat unke zindagi mein?...Daya ke narazgi khatam hoga?...Abhijeet kya Daya ke dil mein apna ehmiyat aur apne dil mein Daya ke ehmiyat samajhke wapas aayega Daya ke bada bhai banke?...**_

* * *

so this is a two shots from me on the occassion of holi...HAPPY HOLI!...next part will be updated soon after I get sufficient number of reviews...

Only 7 reviews had remained to complete 400 reviews in Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...please review guys...

* * *

please read and review

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	2. Chapter 2

**BASED ON KHOON KI HOLI...**

* * *

'Abhijeet kahan hain?'

The question in tense and anxious tone from Daya's voice made Abhijeet looked towards him in jerk...he sensed the tension and anxiety in the voice and tears crept in his eyes...but he could do nothing...he only said from behind the mask...

Abhijeet: woh mamu apun ke saath shanpatti kar raha tha...to pahucha diya use upar...

But next moment making him hell shocked,ACP sir came closer to him and asked in a voice mixed with tension and purely concern of a father...

ACP sir: kya kiya tumne uske saath?...

Abhijeet felt an unknown sooth in his heart hearing the tone...he felt a huge burden had been lowered from his heart...aah!...how light he was feeling today...

But it is was not the time of flowing away in the streams of emotion...he controlled his emotions with difficulty...he had to return guns to his team's hand...so he said...

Abhijeet: aao dikhata hun...aao chalo...

ACP sir supported Daya to stand up with a gentle...

ACP sir: chal sakte ho?...

Daya gave a mere nod and they followed Abhijeet towards the car...Abhijeet was starring at them with fixed gaze...now they were looking like a father and son...same care,same concern and same love...

Seeing them,unknowingly some tears crept into his eyes...was he wrong?...was he very much wrong to suspect a father's trust on his son?...he knew what cost he was compelled to pay for this suspection...

_Next morning,Abhijeet entered bureau and found Daya was already present in the bureau...He looked at him and said..._

_Abhijeet: good morning Daya..._

_Daya looked up at him with anger and hurt in his gaze...Abhijeet was hell shocked to see those two presend in his gaze...Daya looked towards him for sometime and then looked down and concentrated back into the file in which he was working...Abhijeet felt hurt and left towards his desk...  
_

_At noon,duo took their lunch separately...after coming back to bureau,Abhijeet went to Daya's desk and asked in low tone..._

_Abhijeet: ummmm...tumne apna dawai liya hain?..._

_Daya(in straight tone): tumse matlab?..._

_Abhijeet(shocked): yeh kya keh rahe ho Daya?...mujhe tumhare salamati se matlab nahin hona chahiye?..._

_Daya(in angry tone): nahin hona chahiye...jis insaan mein apne rishton ko samajhne ki kaabiliyat nahin hain use mere salamati se koi bhi matlab nahin hona chahiye...jise apne rishton ke ahmiyat hi nahin samajh mein aata...mujhe usse koi matlab nahin hain...please go away..._

_Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes and finally left for his desk..._

ACP sir supported Daya to the car and Abhijeet opened the door...both of them looked at him and saw a dead body was lying there clad in Abhijeet's clothes...a shocked yet teary whisper came out from both's mouth as...

Daya and ACP sir(simultaneously): Abhijeet!...

Abhijeet looked at their faces and the first thing which attracted his eyes were the crystal clear tears sparkling in their eyes...his heart filled with a pure love towards the most precious relations he had had in this world...he said in mind...

Abhijeet: itna pyar karte hain sir aap humse?...itna?...par hum to aapke khoon ke rishtein bhi nahin haina?...phir?...aur Daya tum?...itna pyar karte ho ab bhi?...usdin to bol rahe the ki tumhe mujhse koi matlab nahin hain...phir?...kitna pagal tha main bhi!...in dono ko galat samajh baitha?...in dono ko?...jo mujhe is duniya mein sabse zyada pyar karte hain?...chee!...itna kaise gir gaya main!...mujhe to saza milna hi chahiye...chee!...chee!...

After seeing the dead body,ACP sir and Daya returned to the place...the goon gang leader got busy in counting the money...getting a golden oppurtunity,Abhijeet handed his gun to ACP sir...he looked towards him in jerk...Abhijeet checked the gang leader and pulled off his mask...

A relaxed,soothing amd loving smile came over his lips seeing his elder son standing fit and fine before him...he felt an extreme urge to hug him but controlled his emotions with difficulty realising the present condition...

Tears appeared in Daya's eyes seeing his brother fit and fine...the pain and grief he was feeling since sometimes erased within a moment...a teary yet sweet smile appeared over his lips as a relaxed sigh escaped from his heart...yes his brother was safe...he felt an extreme urge in his heart to cry but he controlled himself with difficulty,being realised the present condition...

Abhijeet pulled down the mask in hurry...he could not control his cheerful smile seeing the smiling face of them...but he could not control his tears too...how silly he was to keep himself away from them...he now wanted to hug them but he could not do it realising the present condition...he returned CID cops' guns to them one by one...the guns which he had taken from the leader with excuse of hiding them in their car...

* * *

The leader finished counting the money,and packed it in the bags...he turned towards ACP sir and said...

Leader: achcha ACP...ab hum chalte hain...lekin jane se pehle hum kuch aisa karenge ki tum hume humesha yaad rakhoge...

He pointed the gun towards Daya and said...

Leader: hum tumhare is laadle officer ko tumlogo se cheen lene wale hain...kyun Sonu,maza ayega na?

Sonu alias Abhijeet looked towards him in jerk...now he faced double trouble...if he denied,the leader's suspection on him thus risking everyone's life present here and if he agreed,it would kill his brother...Seeing him silent,the leader said in sharp tone...

Leader: kya hua hain Sonu?...tu chup kyun hain?...apun kuch puch raha haina tujhse...(shouted)...bata jaldi...

Abhijeet: bhai...apunlog to paise loot hi chuke haina...to phaltu lafda badane se kya faida?...chalo faltu ke lafange ko maro goli aur chalo yahan se...apunlog to maalamaal ho gaye hain bhai...

The leader looked at him with a sarastic smile stuck over his lips...he went towards him in slow steps and said...

Leader: wah! Sonu bada phat phat kar raha hain tu aaj kal...waise bhi kya ekbaar apne mask utarke apne pehchaan denge aap CID officer Abhijeet...

Abhijeet and whole CID team looked towards him with jerk...none of them had noticed that the gang members had slowly encircled them...Abhijeet took off his mask and next moment every CID officers took out their guns...but oh shit!...what was this?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**What was what?...kya hua CID team ke saath?...bach payenge na woh log?...kya mil payenge trio?...**_

* * *

anabhigya: welcome to my story zone...thank you for the review...

next chapter i.e. Last chapter will be after 65 reviews...pure duo and trio dose

* * *

please read and review...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	3. Chapter 3

CLICK!...

CLICK!...

CLICK!...

The leader bursted into a loud laugh and after a while said...

The leader: tumlogon ko kya hum bewakoof lagte hain?...CID team ko bandhak banake rakhke bhi unke guns mein goliyan chod dunga?...aur Abhijeet tumhe kya laga tha ke mujhe kuch samajh mein nahin aaya ki tum Sonu nahin ho...

Abhijeet: tumhe kaise pata ki main Sonu nahin hun?...tumhe shaq kaise hua mujh par?...

The leader: Abhijeet!...ho sakte hain hum criminals par CID ke karnaama ke humne bhi kuch kuch suna hain...

Abhijeet: woh kaise?...main to pura Sonu ke disguise liya tha na?...phir kaise pakda mujhe tumne?...

The leader: woh Sonu pata hain kaun tha?...humare gang ka kala dhabba...main to yeh hi chahta tha ki woh upar chala jaye...agar woh ACP nahin kehta...tab bhi main tum CID walon mein se kisi ek ko Sonu ke saath bhejta paisa lene...kyun ki mujhe pata tha ki woh CID wala zaroor Sonu ke jagah lene ki koshis karega...phir chahe use marke hi ho ya giraaftar karwake hi ho...haina?...humara to faida hi faida hi tha tab...paise ke hissdar bhi ghat jata aur woh kala dhabba bhi mit jata...aur bilkul woh hi hua jo main chahta tha...thank you Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

Abhijeet and Daya took a glance of each other...they did not understand what to do as they could realise that they had fallen in the trap of the goons very easily...the leader said...

The leader: tch tch tch tch!...CID Mumbai yeh tumlogon ka last case tha jis mein Daya tumlogo ke saath tha...kyun ki aaj to main ise maut ke ghat utar dunga...

Abhijeet(in fear): nahin...tum use chod do...chaho to mere jaan le lo...par use chod do...please...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet...woh mujhe marna chata hain...first choice to main hun...tum beech mein na aao to hi behtar hoga...

Abhijeet(in hurt): yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Daya?...

Daya: sahi keh raha hun main...tumhe to apne rishtein naatein ki koi parwa hain nahin...to ab kyun mujhe bachana chahte ho?...

Abhijeet(in shock): kya?...kya kaha tumne?...mujhe apne rishton ke parwa nahin hain...mujhe?...

The leader(shouted): aye chup!...kya lagta hain tumlogo ko ki mujhe tumlogon ke maksad samajh mein nahin aa raha?...tumlog yeh jhagda wagera karke mdra dhyan bhatka dena chahte ho...haina?...nahin nahin...tumlogo ko yeh mauka nahin dunga...aur marne ke liye main chuntnga...(after a bit silence)...Abhijeet ko...

Daya(in shock): kya?...par kyun?...

The leader(with smirk): woh kya haina...achanak mere dimag mein yeh khayal aaya ki Sonu jaisa bhi tha...tha humare gang ka wafadar saathi tha...to hume to uske qaatil ko saza to dena hi padega na?...Abhijeet ne to Sonu ko mar diya haina...phir mujhe to uska badla lena hi padega na?...chalo Abhijeet ab marne ke liye ready ho jao...

He pointed his gun towards Abhijeet...Abhijeet closed his eyes as he felt that his end was drawing near...the leader moved away the safely catch...Abhijeet heared the low metalic sound and felt tears were appearing on his forehead...

No...he was not scared of the death standing in front of him...he was just felt himself unlucky who did not get the chance to enjoy his life with his family after the extreme self realisation...he had got the taste of the pure yet silent love of his father today and his fate did not allow him to enjoy it for long...he had to leave such a loving father and a caring brother today only...oh how unlucky he is!...he could hear the leader was saying...

The leader: good bye senior inspector Abhijeet...

A loud gunshot echoed in air in the very next moment...accompanied by some painful screams as...

Screams: SIRRRRR!...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

ACP sir fell down on the ground while grabbing his chest in his grip...Abhijeet opened his eyes in shock and saw ACP sir was lying on ground with his hand on his bullet wound...he stood there amazed...ACP sir saved him?...ACP sir?...the stone hearted person,for whom duty was the main word,saved him?...he screamed in pain...

Abhijeet: SIRRRRR!...

He immediately rushed to him and held him in his arms...the leader said with a loud laugh...

The leader: tch tch tch tch!...target miss!...par ab to nahin chukega...good bye Abhijeet!...

He was about to shoot Abhijeet,when a strong kick on his hand caused him to drop the gun...it was given by Vivek...Tasha jumped forward and picked up the gun...

She threw it towards Daya who caught it,pulled the leader near him and held it at gunpoint with a firm...

Daya: sabke guns neeche...agar kisine bhi kisi tarah ke hoshiyari karne koshish kiya na to main tumhare leader ke khopdi uda dunga...aur haan mera target kabhi miss nahin hota...Abhijeet ACP sir ko gadi mein le chalo...

Abhijeet nodded and took ACP sir to their car with the help of Freddy...Daya too brought the leader near the car...and got into the car with him...the car ran towards City Hospital...

* * *

City Hospital

In front of Operation Theatre...

Daya with a bandage around his leg was sitting on a bench silently...Abhijeet was standing near the bench...but was completely silent as he was feeling extremely guilty...the rest team had gone to bureau as a new case had been reported there...

Daya was feeling it too much difficult to remain in sitting position for such a long period...so now he tried to stand up...but a sudden pain in his leg wound caused him to disbalance...

He was about to fall when a tight grip around his body gave the needed support and balance and helped him to stand properly...he looked up now and saw his buddy's anxious face in front of him...but it did not create any effect in his mind...he only said in a cold tone...

Daya: thank you...

Abhijeet moved away his hand and said in hesitating tone after biting his lips...

Abhijeet: Daya I am... I am sorry Daya...

Daya(with anger): mujhe sorry bolke kya faida Abhijeet?...tumhe achchi tarah se pata hain ki kise sorry bolna chahiye tumhe?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): bol dunga yaar...

Daya(in anger):: koi ahsan karoge kehke?...tumhe pata bhi hain ki tumhare woh bewajah gussa aur rookhapan ne unhe kitna dard diya hain?...(Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears)...unhe apne guilt mein ghut ghutke marne pe majboor kar diya hain...haan manta hun main ki unse galti ho gaya tha...par galti to insaan se hi hoti na?...woh hum sab pyar karte hain...aur unhe laga tha ki Rocky ne unke Daya ka kidnap kiya hain...to unhone waisa kiya...kya gunah kar diya unhone?...apne bete ki fikar karna gunah hain...aur fir sare saboot to yeh hi ishara kar raha tha na ki Rocky tumhara nahin balki mera shakal lekar CID mein ghusa hain...CID ke hiphazat karna unke zimmedari hain...unhone woh hi kiya...kya galti kiya unhone jo tumne aisa kiya unke saath?...

Abhijeet(in tears): yaar manta hun main ki mujhse bohot badi galti ho gaya hain...par yaar main manta hun na apna galti?...please mujhe maaf kar de yaar warna main phir kabhi khudse nazre nahin mila paunga...

Daya(after some minutes of silence): theek hain Abhijeet...main tumhe maaf kar dunga...lekin usse pehle tumhe sir se maafi mangni hogi...agar unhone tumhe maaf kar diya to main bhi tumhe maaf kar dunga...

Abhijeet: Daya tum...

Daya(cut him firmly): agar tumhe mujhse maafi chahiye na Abhijdet...to pehle tumhe sir ke maafi ke zaroorat hain...agar unhone tumhe maaf nahin kiya ya...(in painful tone)...unhe tumhe maaf karne ka mauka nahin mila to...(in strong tone)...zindagi mein kabhi main tumhe maaf nahin kar paunga...

Abhijeet said nothing...he only left towards a window in silent slow steps...with tears in eyes and prayer in heart...

* * *

Next Morning...

ACP sir opened his eyes slowly...he could feel a stabbing pain in his bullet wound...but he felt that his every pain was getting soothen due to a warm grip over his palm...he opened his eyes and saw that Daya was sitting beside his bed with an anxious face...ACP sir moved his gaze around the room as if he was searching someone...Daya asked...

Daya: kya hua sir?...kise dhund rahe hain aap?...aur aap theek to haina?...

ACP sir gave a mere nod and then asked in disappointed tone...

ACP sir: Daya woh Abhijeet...Abhijeet nahin aaya kya?...

Daya's face hardened within a moment hearing the name...he said in cold tone...

Daya: haan aaya hain...bahar intezar kar raha hain...rukiye main bula deta hun...

He stood up and was about to go towards the door when felt a grip over his hand from behind with a soft...

ACP sir: naraz ho usse?..

Daya(shocked): naraz...nahin...nahin to...main kyun usse naraz hounga usse?...

ACP sir(smiled): achcha!...baap se jhooth!...Daya tumhare baap hun main...tumhare aankhen dekhke main samajh sakta hun ki tumhare mann mein kya chal raha hain...Daya kyun naraz ho tum Abhijeet se?...

Daya(in anger): kyun naraz na hun yeh bataiye...woh bina wajah aapke saath kitna bura kiya aur aap hain ki...

ACP sir(with smile): aur main hun ki?...kya hun main?...baat pet mein dabake rakhoge to pet mein dard hoga...(he winked)...aur yeh main nahin tumhara woh bhai kehta hain...

Daya: aap humse itna pyar karte hain sir...aur Abhijeet ko dekhiye...woh bina wajah aapka kitna insult kiya...kitna hurt kiya aapko...aapko kitna dukh diya haina usne...sir mujhe bohot bura laga hain...main is baar use maaf nahin karnewala...kyun kiya usne aisa?...kya woh nahin janta ki aapke zindagi mein humare kitna ahmiyat hain?...phir bhi bina wajah aapka itna insult kiya usne...main sab kuch seh sakta hun sir par aapne rishton ka aapman nahin...kabhi nahin...mere zindagi mein mere sare rishtein bohot hi ahmiyat rakhte hain...

ACP sir: aur Abhijeet ke zindagi mein tum uske khud ke jaan se bhi zyada ahmiyat rakhte ho...

Daya: main janta hun yeh baat sir...par aise ek rishtein ke liye dusre ka aapman karna bhi theek nahin hota...

ACP sir: galti to hum se bhi hui thi na Daya...aur us galti ke wajah se tum...(in painful tone)...kuch der ke liye hi sahi...hume chodke chale gaye the...Daya Abhijeet abhi tak us khauf se puri tarah bahar nahin nikla hain...woh sab gussa,woh rookhapan sab kuch usi khauf ke wajah se hi hain...

Daya: kis baat ka khauf?...aur main to ab sahi salamat hun na...to ab kyun?...

ACP sir(in lost tone): jab tumhe ICU mein rakha gaya tha na Daya...aur doctor ne sorry bol diya tha...tab zindagi mein pehli baar maine Abhijeet ko haath jodte dekha tha...usne Salunkhe se kaha ki woh phir kabhi uska tang nahin kheenchega agar usne tumhe bacha liye to...tum soch sakte ho Daya ki kitna dar gaya tha Abhijeet us waqt?...aur jab us doctor ne kaha ki laash le jane se pehle formalities puri karna padega...tab pata hain usne kya kaha tha?...

Daya(in soft tone): kya...kya kaha tha?...

ACP sir: kaha tha laash nahin hain yeh doctor...yeh Daya hain...laash woh hota hain jo hum roz dekhte hain...jali hui,khoon se sari hui...yeh Daya hain...Abhijeet ke zindagi mein tumhare kya ahmiyat hain shayad yeh tum bhi nahin jante...Daya tum is sachchai ko nahin thukda sakte ki kahin na kahin tumhare us halat ke peeche zimmedar hum hain...Abhijeet ke zindagi ke bohot hi ahem hisse ke chot pahucha tha...woh to bas apna dard bayan kar raha hain...woh galat nahin hain beta...aur Daya us sab ke liye aaj main tumse haath jodke maafi mangta hun...

He joined his palms...Daya immediately grabbed them and separated them with...

Daya: nahin sir...yeh aap kya kar rahe hain...aap bade hain...aapke haath to aashirwad dene ke liye aur...(naughtily)...thappad marne ke liye uthte huye achcha lagta hain...main aapke halat samajhta hun sir...aap maafi mat mangiye please...

ACP sir tried to sit up...Daya supported him gently and made him sit comfortably...ACP sir said in low tone...

ACP sir: Daya woh Abhijeet...

Daya: bahar hi baitha hain sir...main bhejta hun rukiye...

He left the room slowly...after a minute or two,Abhijeet entered the room in slow hesitant steps and sat beside his bed...his eyes were red and swollen...perhaps he had wept for long...ACP sir said with a soft smile...

ACP sir: kaise ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): main to theek hun sir...aap kaise hain?...

ACP sir: tum to jante ho na...nahin jante?...kal puri raat mere room pe hi to the na tum...

Abhijeet(in shock): aapko kaise pata chala sir?...

ACP sir: tumlogo ka baap hun main Abhijeet...tum chahe bhale hi mujhe kuch na kaha ho...par main to samajhta hun na ki tumhare zindagi mein mere kya ahmiyat hain...

This soft and loving sentence broke the dyke of patience of the painful soul...he gugged his father strongly and broke out in tears with...

Abhijeet: mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...main tab bohot hi gusse mein tha...aur mujhe pata hi nahin chala ki main aapko itna hurt kar raha hun...baar baar Daya ke woh dead body mere aankhon ke saamne aa jata tha...aur mujhe bohot hi zyada gussa aa jata tha...khud pe,aap sab pe...aur main...is beech mujhe kabhi yeh laga hi nahin ki aapko bhi dukh ho raha hain mere aisa karne se...sir aap to mere gusse ko har baar bardash kar lete haina?...to please is baar bhi maaf kar dijiye...please sir...

ACP sir was continously patting his back to console him...when he saw that he had stopped talking,he said...

ACP sir: bas karo beta...main janta hun ki tum pe kya beet raha tha...tumhare life mein Daya ke ahmiyat se bhali bhati wakeef hun main...maine tumhe maaf kar diya hain beta...ro mat...

Abhijeet separated himsef from the hug and said with a child like innocence in voice...

Abhijeet: sachchi?...

ACP sir(with a smile): muchchi!...

Abhijeet smiled...he felt that a burden had been taken off from his heart...oh! How light he was feeling today...being freed from any guilt was always very comfortable and soothing...ACP sir now said in guilty tone...

ACP sir: mujhe maaf kar do Abhhjeet...I am extremely sorry...Daya ke saath jo kuch bhi huya...

Abhijeet(shocked): yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?...bado ka haath aashirwaad dene ke liye aur thappad marne ke liye uthte huye achcha lagta hain...maafi mangne ke liye nahin...Daya ke saath jo bhi hua woh humare naseeb tha...par ab humara Daya humare pass hain...please ab guilty mat hoiye...

ACP sir smiled noticing the similarity of sentence used by both of his sons regarding 'bado ka haath'...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: sir aapko tab aise saamne nahin aana tha na sir...agar aapko kuch ho jata to?...

ACP sir(with a smile): Abhijeet jaise tumhare life mein mere aur Daya ke bohot ahmiyat hain...mere liye bhi tum dono ke bohot ahmiyat hain...aur achche bachche baap se aisa sawal nahin karte ki kyun bachaya?...

Abhijeet smiled and stood up with a soft...

Abhijeet: ab aap araam kijiye sir...main doctor ko bhejta hun...

Saying this,he left the room and called a ward boy to send a doctor to ACP sir's room...then he turned towards Daya who was sitting on a bench...he went and sat beside him with a soft...

Abhijeet: ab main maafi pane ke layak hun?...(Daya looked towards him with sharp gaze)...nahin matlab tumne kaha tha na ki ACP sir ne agar maaf kar diya to tum bhi maaf kar doge...to ab to unhone maaf kar diya hain...haan yaar sachchi...tumhare kasam...ab to maaf kar do...

Daya: jaise tumhare zindagi mein mera bohot ahmiyat hain...bilkul waise hi mere zindagh mein bhi tumhare bohot ahmiyat hain...tumhare bina mera bhi guzara nahin hain yaar...jaao maaf kiya...par ek shart hain...

Abhijeet(in fear and confusion): shart?...kaisi shart?...

Daya: us din tumhare saath shopping jane ka dil tha mera...(in anger)...par janab ke gussa hain ki uchchai mein Mt. Everest ko bhi harata hain...to aaj tum mujhe shopping le chaloge...tumhare expense mein...

Abhijeet: Daya sirf shopping kyun?...dinner bhi karenge na?...

They hugged each other with a pure smile on their lips because after a lot of days they had realised each other's importance in their life...

END OF THE STORY

* * *

**RISHTA...yeh ek aisa cheez hota hain...jo humare zindagi mein ek bohot hi ahem bhumika nibhate hain...woh humare zindagi ke saath ek dum saanson ke tarah jud jata hain...rishtehn humare liye bohot hi ahem hote hain aur hum un rishtein ke liye...never insult or ignore them...**

* * *

last jis Nikita se ab mile the us se main alag hun...actually last kuch dino se bohot hi busy thi main due to the bengali new year parties,celebration and get togher...so thodi tabiyat kharab ho gayi hain...:-P...

Shreya loves Daya: hi gali ke bhookhe raste ke kutta...main to theek hun aur khush bhi hun kyun ki tu ne khud ko ek kutta saabit kar diya...maine challenge kiya tha,bhool gaya?...waise mere khushi ke ek aur wajah hain...main na CID vs Eye Gang wala episode dekhi...us mein Daya ne tere didi ko kitna zor ke tama cha mara...yaad hain?...tere didi ne aankhon mein aansoo lake poochi ki jante hain sir duniya ke sabse bada rishta kya hota hain?...yaad hain Daya ne kya kaha?...dosti ka...aur tere didi aurat naam ka kala dhabba hain...jo maa apne beti ki raksha nahin kar pati hain woh aurat naam ke kalank hain...badi aayi ex CID officer...waise ab jab saabit hi ho gaya hain ki tu kutta hain to phir review mat karma...agar kiya na to sirf BHOOK BHOOK aur BHOW BHOW likhna...waise tu mere ghar aaja...parties ke bohot khana jutha pada hain...kha le...aur mere ek do purane jute bhi hain...chaba lena aur mere payer zaroor chatna...tu ek LOOSER hain aur ek andha bhi...woh kaun dareya writer hain jinhe bohot reviews milte hain?...achcha achcha woh writer to nahin jise vowel aur alphabet ke jankari tak nahin hain...uske review section dekhna...yaad rakhna yeh CID FF HAIN DAREYA FF NAHIN...tujhe dareya pasand hain to dareya stories padna...mujhe kyun pareshan kar raha hain?...

Dear my readers yeh mujhe barbar pareshan kar raha hain...yeh mujhe bar bar gali de raha hain...aur lagta hain kasam khaya hain mujhe yahan teekne na dene ka...please help me...pura mood kharab kar deta hain...according to him this ff is for dareya only...so duo lovers should leave...please help

Nidha: lamba review please...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


End file.
